game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 9
9: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 9: "Cody vs Aston, the Rematch! Part 2 of 2" Basic Summary: Cody and Aston continue their rematch battle, with Aston at a severe disadvantage. Will Cody obliterate Aston, or will a quick comeback completely turn the game around? Plot: Cody and Aston are continuing their game of Game & Battle Monsters in the park, with Cody on 3900HP, and Aston on only 600HP. A crowd of people have swarmed the park and are watching possibly the greatest game seen in the neighborhood so far. Turn 8: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston activates "Chest of Greed". He picks up 5 cards. He then activates "5 Cards." He then picks up 5 cards.' Aston: "Yes, I knew I would get it eventually. Be forewarned Cody, because this next move is going to completely annihilate you!!" Cody: "Oh no!" '- Aston activates 2 "Monster Reborn" cards. He brings back "UltraHero Fireguy" (ATK1600 DEF1500) and "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400).' '- He fuses them both to create "UltraHero Flame Wing Guy" (ATK3000 DEF2900) in attack mode.' '- Aston activates "MegaMorph". (UltraHero Flame Wing Guy's ATK3000 -> 6000 DEF2900 -> 5800)' '- Aston then activates 3 "U-Increase" cards (UltraHero Flame Wing Guy's ATK6000 ->7200 DEF5800 -> 7000)' '- Ultra-Hero Flame Wing Guy destroys Destiny Hero Night Glider. (Cody's HP 3900 -> 900).' '- Aston then activates "Destroy All Monsters". All monsters on the field are destroyed.' '- Aston then plays "U-Hero Cyborgman" (ATK800 DEF750) in attack mode.' '- UltraHero Cyborgman attacks Cody directly (Cody's HP 900 -> 100)' '- Aston then activates "Life Gain" (Aston's HP 600 -> 1600)' Aston: "I'd like to see you beat me now, Cody." Cody looks down at his deck, and picks up, hoping it will be something good. Turn 9: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody activates "D-Decrease". For every D-Hero in the Graveyard, U-Hero Cyborgman loses 400 ATK and DEF. (U-Hero Cyborgman's ATK800 -> 0 DEF 750 ->)' '- Cody plays "Alien King" in attack mode.' '- Alien King destroys UltraHero Cyborgman (Aston's HP 1600 -> 700)' Turn 10: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston activates "Return". He gets "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400) out of the Graveyard. ' '- UltraHero Wing Guy destroys Alien King. (Cody's HP 100 -> 0).' End of Battle… Aston: I've beaten you. I told you I could do it. Cody looks around. He hears many people saying all kinds of things. Tyler: (whispers) "Cody actually lost. That's never happened before." Dexter: "He's finally shown us he is not who he turned out to be. He is a poser." Kyle: "You might just be right Dexter. I agree." People walk away, looking disappointed and angry at Cody's failure. Cody looks down, upset, with everyone berating and even insulting him. His friends walk over to him. Joey: "Eh come on Cody. We all lose sometimes. At least ya not me. I mean, come awn, so ya lost to Aston. Big deal." Cody: "Yeah well when all of you lose, no one makes a big deal out of it. But me…Everyone at school called me "Mr. Unstoppable" because I've never, ever lost. But now, everyone's going to think I'm a liar, or I've been cheating, or more. We shouldn't have down this Aston, I knew if I lost everyone would overreact." Carl: "It's just a game." Cody: "I KNOW IT'S JUST A GAME!!! And that's what I've been saying all alone!!! But in this town, this game is seen as more than a game. When a pro loses, you get hated on. It's as simple as that!!!!" His friends look at him in sadness. Cody: "I'm…sorry. It's just, you all saw their reactions!" Jenny: "Come on, let's just go do something else." Carl: "Yeah, anyone up for basketball?" Aston: "Sure! Come on Cody!" (they start walking) Joey: "I own it at B-ball. At least I like to pretend to." (Everyone laughs). THE END